


Won't You Come To Comfort Me?

by anemic_cinema



Series: May Masturbation Challenge [7]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Femslash, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as Andrea makes Lori mad, she still wishes she was the one comforting her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't You Come To Comfort Me?

Andrea is nothing like her. She lives by her own rules, and that's what infuriates Lori. It's also what makes it impossible for her to keep her eyes off of the blonde. Lori is trying so hard to keep control of the situation. For herself and her son. It wasn't by her doing that Rick became the de-facto leader of this group. That was on him, and how he projected being sure of himself and knowing what to do. The way Andrea looked at her and said that she enjoyed being the queen bee makes Lori furious. The other woman has no idea what's going on with her.

She doesn't see how Lori feels like everything is spinning out of control. How Rick is growing distant because he keeps trying to save everyone. How sometimes she hates the fact that she threw up those stupid pills. How she wants someone to comfort her.

Back at the quarry, things were friendlier. Lori got to know Andrea, and she thought the blonde might have thought of her as a friend. Maybe. She hoped she did anyway.

Sometimes Lori wishes that she'd let something slip, given the other woman an in. Because in those moments on the forest floor, she thought of the blonde above her instead of Shane. And now, trapped in her tent with a man who she isn't sure she recognizes anymore, and a son who is growing cold despite her efforts to keep him innocent, she thinks of her. 

She imagines a world where Andrea is the one taking care of her. Despite of everything, Lori thinks she would if things were different. She thinks of her holding onto her, stroking her hair, making her feel good. Andrea would know how to do that. Women knew what made other women feel good right? 

It starts off innocently like that in Lori's mind, but her needs are too great to let it stay there. Andrea would touch her right, would listen to Lori as she asked her to touch her certain places. She'd go down between her legs happily, and her tongue would feel so good against her cunt.

Moments like these, Lori wishes she was alone so she could touch herself. Tonight she decides to do something about it. She gets up as quiet as she can as not to wake up Rick and Carl. If anyone asks, she'll say that she needed to use the bathroom. Instead she walks through the dark, her feet wobbly in the shoes she didn't bother lacing. The stables will do. They're quiet and no one else would go into them at this time of night. 

The horses look up when they hear her come in, but then lose interest quickly. That's good, because Lori doesn't want an audience. Human or otherwise. Sitting down a bale of hay, she shimmies her pants down enough for her hand to have room to move. She refocuses on those thoughts of Andrea, and her fingers do the rest. 

Except in her imagination it isn't her fingers that are moving so quick across her clit, it's the blonde's tongue. When her hips move it's because she's holding Andrea's head still and fucking her mouth. And when she cums, it's because of the blonde. 

In reality it's because of her fingers and because of Andrea. 

Going back into the tent, she hears Rick's voice.

“You ok?”

Lori lays back down on the cot with her husband. “Yeah, just felt a little sick.” 

Rick puts an arm around her. She feels a little ashamed for it, but Lori falls back asleep thinking it's Andrea's arm around her.


End file.
